twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Scarly/Eternal Equinox: Chapter 17
Chapter 17 Discussion With The Doctor I walked around my kitchen, with a cup of blood. I'd collected some from a deer, and kept a couple of flasks in my fridge, in case I got hungry in the night. In my house, I always felt, that something wasn't right, it was just too quiet. Nothing was the same, without Mum and Dad arguing, or Tori blasting his music out. Some times, I would go into his room, and leave his stereo on, just to fill the silence. I didn't need to turn it up loud, because with my vampire hearing, even if it was on low, I would hear it as if it was louder. In the living room, I'd put one of our old home movies on the TV, just so I could hear my parent's voice. If it was possible for me to cry, I would. "Cody? Look at the camera.." Mum's voice carried into the kitchen. I knew that it was a video, but that didn't stop me from glancing over my shoulder, and saying, "Mum! Why pretend that you give a crap, on camera?" As if she was stood in the door way, with that camera in hand. The note that I'd found, written by my father, lay on the table. I'd read it so many times, that I could probably quote it word for word, including punctuation, and the amount of times he'd scribbled in the corner, to get the pen to work. "Why did we ever have to move to Forks? We were much happier in Napa," I said, out loud. Coincidentally, something Dad said on the video, answered my questing; "Pippy, one day, we'll get out of here, and move to Washington!" Dad said, for once his voice full of excitement. "No one would look down on us then." I had to go turn the video off, it was making me consider trying to kill myself again. Moving to Washington was the only dream he had left, and it killed him and Mum and Tori. When I turned it off, it showed a much younger me, with long black hair. I was 6 when this video was recorded. I sat in Dad's armchair, the one he lived and died in, stroking one of the arms of the chair. "You wanted me to have a family of my own, didn't you?" I asked, as if the chair was a communication device to him. Obviously, I didn't get a response. I finished the blood in the cup, then returned to the kitchen to wash it. Even though I didn't need them, I was wearing my old pyjamas - black tshirt over a long sleeved red top, black shorts, then mix matched thigh high socks - one two shades of red striped, and the other black and grey striped. I don't know how I got along that thought track, but while I rinsed the cup in the sink, I wondered if I could still have children. If I could, then I could make another of Dad's dreams come true. There was only one person I could ask, that wouldn't talk to me like I was a frickin' dumbass. I figured that phoning at this time of the night would be a dumbass idea, considering that they had more better things to do with their never ending time. Normally, I would have lay down on my bed, and stayed there until morning, even though I couldn't sleep. Until I heard a knock at the door. I walked through the hallway, stopping behind the door, to pretend that it took me a couple of minutes to get to the door - I had to let people think I was a human after all. "Cody, you don't have to pretend. It's Carlisle," Carlisle said, through the keyhole. I opened the door right away, and there he was, the tall pale doctor himself. Beside him was that blonde girl, Rosalie, that Katie is soo frickin' jealous of. I let them in, Carlisle was about to sit down in Dad's chair. "Don't!" I said, at once. "That was my father's." "I apologise," Carlisle said, without any insincerity at all. Instead, Carlisle sat on the sofa next to Rosalie. "I also apologise for stopping by unannounced, but at I was leaving work with Rosalie, Alice called me, and told me that she foresaw me visiting you. I couldn't refuse." "Yeah, I did kinda need to talk to you about something," I said. I then realised how under dressed I was. I sat down on the other chair. "You wanted to know about having children, didn't you?" Rosalie asked, she looked me right in the eyes. "Yeah, I did. How did you know?" I asked. I was actually frickin' surprised that she saw right through me. "That was one of the first questions I asked, after I was transformed," Rosalie admitted. "I wanted a family... and, Edward had mentioned a letter that was on your mind, about your father wanting you to get married and have children." I was so going to punch that stalker asshole, the moment I saw him. It doesn't help that I've got Nayte telepathically telling me crap all the time, but not only is Edward the Stalker reading my thoughts, but he's frickin' telling everyone them. My anger must have reflected on my face. "You must not be angry, Edward did tell me in confidence, but with the vampire hearing everyone else can hear it to," Carlisle said, probably trying to stop me from the harm I was thinking about inflicting. "I did ask him to monitor if you had cravings for human blood. That was an invasion of your privacy, and I shall request he not report back any of your thoughts. To answer your question, you can not have children." "Frickin' typical.." I muttered under my breath. I then looked up, into his golden eyes. "Do I look like a vampire?" I asked. He seemed a tad surprised about my question for a couple of seconds. "When you were transforming and when I spoke with you briefly afterwards, yes. During our hunt, and then onwards, no." "Sometimes you do in school, for a couple of seconds, when you get really angry at that Gary, but any other time, you look human," Rosalie added. "But, why? Most of the dumbass idiots at the school think I'm normal too, they don't stare at me, like they do you, and everyone else in your family," I said. I'd never understood it at all. Nayte couldn't tell me anything about it, because he didn't get how powers worked. "Does this ability work on yourself?" Carlisle asked. When I nodded, he said, "Strange... it appears you have some kind of illusion projection ability. I don't claim to be an expert on abilities, so there isn't any more information I could give you." "That's all I need. I was starting to think that I was some insane freak, that was imagining things," I admitted. Category:Blog posts